Nicole Ellis
Nichole is a recurring character in Fresh off the boat. She is the next door neighbor of the Huangs and Eddie's love interest. She made her first appearance in The Shunning. She is played by Luna Blaise. Biography Nichole made her first appearance at the end of the episode The Shunning. Shortly after Eddie had finally hugged Honey, he saw Nichole step out of the car and he immediately fell in love with her. Nichole walked through the party and went past some kids playing volleyball where she slapped the ball out of the air, ruining their game and started dancing while Eddie watched in awe. Honey welcomed her back and Nichole rudely returned by calling her a slut. Right after she did that, she saw her had and she happily greeted him with a hug. She was seen in the background when Eddie got impaled by a lawn dart, looking at him. She didn't seem to care about it though. At the end of the episode, it was at night and once Honey moved out of the way, Nichole was standing behind her, looking out the window, where she saw Eddie staring at her. Eddie waved to her and in return, Nichole flicked him off and walked away. Eddie didn't care about this as he still aspired to become her boyfriend one day. Before her first physical appearance in the episode, she was mentioned by Honey when she said that her step-daughter would really like Jessica's food. Nichole returned in the episode Persistent Romeo. Eddie came to her door and Nichole angrily opened it and stared him down. Eddie was speechless for a while, staring at her beauty. Nichole spoke up asking what he wanted from her and Eddie told her that he wanted to shoot a dirty video of her as he gestured over to a car where there was a hose, a sponge, some high heels, and a bikini bottom lying there. Without even responding, Nichole rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. Eddie didn't care, as he was still standing there, smiling. Nichole appeared again in Showdown at the Golden Saddle. She got on the bus with her friend and Eddie started staring at her until her friend caught him staring and lashed out at him. He then went to sleep and had a dream about sitting in the back of the bus with Nichole and getting her to fall in love with him by playing his music for her. Later, he got the brilliant idea to make her go carpooling with him to get closer to him. He asked Honey about it and she said that she'll ask her if she wants to do it but then stopped herself, saying that first she'll ask her father and then he'll ask her, revealing that Nichole refuses to talk to her and that they have to do everything through Marvin. However, Nichole didn't go carpooling with him because it was mentioned that she was happier on the bus and she refused to it. Later in the episode, she was forced to babysit the Huang family while Jessica and Louis were away. Eddie was really happy to see her but Nichole hated the entire thing. Eddie hit on her and flirted with her a lot but Nichole ignored him. Eventually, Eddie ate something that gave him explosive diarrhea and he spent the rest of the evening in the bathroom, while Nichole just watched TV with Evan and Emery. While she was, she saw his rap music disc on the table and listened to it. She also stole it and left with it. At the end of the episode, she was seen getting on the bus where she talked to Eddie, saying that she really liked his music. Eddie smiled as Nichole sat in her seat listening to his music which made her smile lovingly, pushing Eddie and Nichole one step closer to having a relationship. Nichole appeared again in License to Sell. She was first seen getting sent to detention where the teacher said that she'd be "spending the rest of her life in" to which Nichole responded saying that "she at least has a life". Eddie decided to get into detention with her by saying "Oprah sucks" in class which struck terror in all of students and the teacher. He sat next to Nichole in detention and flirted with her. Nichole was apparently not interested as she left to go to the bathroom, and had him hold on to her sack lunch. The teacher saw him with it and he got in trouble for it as she accused him of hoarding Chinese ninja stars into the room. Later, he got invited to her house, revealing that they must have a potential relationship as of the events of the previous episode. Nichole told him that she was learning all about making tattoos and piercings because that's what she wanted to do for a living. She tattooed his arms and pierced his ear which was really painful to him. Eddie also had to give up going to the mall with his friends and meeting Shaquille o'neal in person just because he wanted to spend time with Nichole instead. At the end of the episode, Nichole got closer to Eddie, telling him that she really liked doing that stuff to him and that most guys aren't brave enough to do what he did. She also told him that he didn't miss anything with his friends because Shaq wasn't really at the mall and that it was just a really tall black guy wearing a yellow jumpsuit. Eddie told her that he already heard that news and he walked off where Nichole smiled and waved to him. Personality Nichole is a very popular girl with a short-tempered personality. She has very high standards and gets annoyed when people who are "below her league" such as Eddie try to talk to her. She is concerned with her appearance and she considers it part of her character and it makes her likable. She has taken a linking to becoming a fashion designer and she practices it now even though she may not be entirely experienced with it and sometimes tries to do things that she's not ready for yet. Nichole is very rebellious and she doesn't care about the rules and constantly gets into trouble which she never takes seriously or learns from as shown in License to Sell, when she was shown to constantly get into detention on a regular basis and even made the teacher have a personal hatred for her. She hates her stepmother and bullies her at home because she's not real real mom, which also might be the reason for the rest of her rule breaking and careless personality. Relationships *'Eddie Huang': Eddie has an open crush on Nichole but she doesn't love him back. Her standards are too high for him and she is way out of his league. Nichole will mostly ignore Eddie and act like he doesn't exist and when she does acknowledge him, she is excessively rude to him. In the episode Showdown at the Golden Saddle, Nichole started to become friends with Eddie and started so mildly like him. *'Honey': Honey is Nichole's step-mother and for some unexplained reason, Nichole hates her mom and will mostly act like she doesn't even exist. Although, it is arguable that the explanation for her behavior toward her is because she's angry that she's not her real mom. Honey is always really offended by this but she never punishes her anymore because she never learns from it and always strongly rebels against it to the point where she gets what she wants. So in response, Honey is just really nice to Nichole and tries desperately to make her love her or at least not hate her. Every time Honey dares to talk to her, Nichole will openly express complete rudeness and hatred for her by doing things such as calling her a "slut" which makes her fear her and know not to ever speak to her. Sometimes, she makes the mistake of doing this but whenever she gets deeply offended by her, she tries painfully to hide it behind a smile. *'Marvin': Unlike her relationship with her mom, Nichole really loves her dad a lot and she treats her just like a normal kid would treat her dad. She also refers to her dad as "daddy". In "The Shunning", when returning home, she happily greeted her dad enthusiastically and with a smile and a hug. In "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", it was revealed that whenever Honey has anything to say to Nichole, she has to do it through Marvin. Marvin likes Nichole and loves her like any normal father would love his daughter. The only thing is, he doesn't ever respond or even seem to care about how much she hates Honey. Episode Appearances *The Shunning *Persistent Romeo *Showdown at the Golden Saddle *License to Sell *So Chineez Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:Caucasians